French's Diary
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Francis n'écrit peut-être pas tous les jours dans son journal mais il le tient assez régulièrement. Voici quelques extraits de son journal. PS : Je remonterais peut-être le temps quelque fois, c'est à dire que je pourrais écrire quelque chose d'un autre siècle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating : **T  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort | Plus hurt que comfort je dirais.

**Autres : **J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de ce genre-là. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit et quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai réalisée quel jour on était je me suis dit que Francis aussi aurait sans doute fait un cauchemar et voilà j'ai fini par trouver un moyen d'écrire tout cela.

* * *

**_15 Août 2014_**

_Cher Journal,_

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin j'ai direct su quel jour on était.  
Non pas que j'attendais ce jour avec impatience ou car je savais la veille ce qui allait m'attendre aujourd'hui mais plutôt car...  
J'ai fait un cauchemar.  
Encore.  
Chaque année, chaque année depuis la fin de cette immonde guerre, je fais des cauchemars durant la nuit du 14 au 15 Août.

_Pourquoi ?_

Chaque fois que je me réveille, je suis en sueur et je tremble comme jamais, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à cette époque et la réalité de mes rêves ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je crois que mes souvenirs essayent de ressortir, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si je les appelais volontairement.

Peut-être est-ce cela le problème... ? J'ai cherché à enfouir tous ces souvenirs une fois que le cauchemar fut terminé, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils reviennent me hanter ?

_Et je vais encore me sentir bizarre en voyant Allemagne tout à l'heure._

Je vais encore le regarder comme si il était toujours un nazi et lui va me regarder avec toute la peine du monde dans ses yeux et j'aurais encore l'impression de voir à travers ses yeux qu'il s'excuse du plus profond de son âme et qu'il s'en veut.

_Encore._

Enfin bref, blablater à propos de cela ne va pas changer grand chose. Je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend après tout...

* * *

_Amusant._

Lorsque je suis sortit de ma chambre, après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'ai trouvé un anglais dans ma cuisine.  
Il avait déjà préparé du café et du thé et il semblait être confronté au terrible dilemme qui était « Vais-je faire à manger ou non ? ». Je suis intervenu avant qu'il ne décide de faire quoique ce soit et qu'il massacre ma _précieuse_ cuisine.

J'étais plutôt surpris de le voir ici, je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Il m'a dit qu'il était venu me voir car il voulait prendre son petit déjeuner avec moi. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais je sais que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire.  
Il ne l'a pas non plus vraiment mentionné mais je sais qu'il était inquiet pour moi. Qu'il savait que je ne me sentais jamais bien ce jour-là.  
Et je sais aussi que c'est son cas.  
Peut-être justement à cause de cela avait-il envie d'un peu de compagnie pour une fois ?  
Enfin je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, pour une fois que mon asocial d'anglais voulait être social (tient d'ailleurs cela devrait être un oxymore, un anglais _social_), j'étais plus qu'heureux de le voir.

Après avoir mangé il m'a laissé et je l'ai revu plus tard dans la journée durant les cérémonies. Les autres nations non plus n'avaient pas l'air d'être très en forme, excepté peut-être Amérique, il semblait déborder d'énergie comme à son habitude. Je ne saurais dire s'il masquait quelque chose ou si il se sentait vraiment bien, après tout il avait joué les héros plus qu'il n'avait souffert dans cette guerre alors allez savoir.  
Allemagne semblait aussi joyeux qu'à un enterrement, Prusse feignait d'être de bonne humeur mais en vérité il ne l'était pas plus que son frère.  
Et Angleterre lui... Mon Angleterre avait l'air dans les nuages durant tous le temps où nos représentants parlaient. Je ne saurais dire à quoi il pensait mais cela semblait lui prendre toute son attention. Même lorsque je me suis rapproché de lui et ait essayé d'attirer son attention il est resté de marbre. Ce qui est assez étrange car lorsque je veux attirer son attention, généralement ça marche.

_Bon, et je reçoit des coups en retour mais cela n'est pas grave._

Lorsque la journée arriva à son terme et que nous étions libre, je songeais à retourner chez moi, ou alors à aller boire un coup avec quelqu'un mais personne ne semblait d'humeur. Hormis Amérique mais... Ce n'est pas que j'ai quoique ce soit contre lui mais je n'avais pas très envie d'aller boire avec lui. J'étais sûr qu'il allait me rappeler à quel point il avait été héroïque pendant cette guerre et je pense que j'en ai suffisamment entendu à propos de cette guerre aujourd'hui.  
Les discours n'ont fait que me remémorer un bon nombres de souvenirs extrêmement douloureux et il fut difficile de garder mon calme.  
Alors, quand j'allais m'en aller, quelqu'un me retint soudainement en agrippant un de mes poignets.  
Je fus surprise, quoiqu'en en y réfléchissant pas tant que ça, de voir que c'était mon anglais le responsable.

_Il voulait passer la soirée avec moi._

Comment pouvais-je refuser une invitation aussi charmante ? Après l'avoir embêter un peu avec des sous-entendus salaces dont seul moi avait le secret, et après un bon coup dans l'estomac, je suis rentré chez moi avec mon anglais préféré.  
Il avait l'air tout aussi dans les nuages que tout à l'heure.  
Je lui ai demandé ce qui le troublait mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre.  
Je lui ait offert une tasse de thé et ensuite je suis partit faire le dîner.  
Étrangement je pensais qu'Angleterre serait resté dans le salon, à regarder la télé, ou lire le journal ou un de mes nombreux livres mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Il me suivit et s'assit sur une des chaises autour de ma table à manger et me regarda cuisiner en silence.  
Je n'ai rien dit non plus, je n'avais rien à dire et le silence n'était pas dérangeant. Alors j'ai cuisiné en silence et une fois que le dîner fut prêt je le servis.  
Le dîner fut tout aussi silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne me fasse part de ce qui le tracassait.

_Il avait fait un cauchemar, lui aussi. Et il savait que j'en avais fait un même si je ne lui ait rien dit._

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte à quel point nous proche l'un de l'autre, parfois aucun mots n'ont besoin d'être dit pour que nous sachions ce que l'autre ressentait, avait fait ou ce qui le tracassait.  
Je ne fus pas surpris par le fait qu'il ait passé une mauvaise nuit, j'étais même presque sûr qu'il avait dû rêver des raids allemands sur sa belle capitale et peut-être même quelque chose à propos de moi qui sait.  
Avant que nous nous en rendions compte la conversation à tourné à la description de nos rêves, puis à nos souvenirs, et enfin nous nous sommes complètement lâchés l'un l'autre et nous avons raconter tout ce qui nous avait traumatisé durant cette guerre, le vin ayant peut-être aidé.  
Cela fut douloureux, pour chacun de nous, mais nous en avions besoin.  
Quand j'ai sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues et que j'ai vu que mon anglais était dans le même état que moi, je me suis dit que nous devrions peut-être nous arrêter là.  
Toutefois Arthur a insisté pour qu'on continue, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que l'on se libère de cela ou alors cela allait revenir encore et encore.  
J'étais surpris d'entendre de tels mots de sagesse de sa part mais je me suis rendit compte qu'il avait raison.

_Toutefois rester assis sur cette chaise commencer à devenir inconfortable._

J'ai proposé à Arthur d'aller ailleurs pour continuer notre discussion et il m'a suivit dans le salon sans un mot.  
Je me suis assis dans le canapé près de lui et nous nous remirent à parler.  
Ce fut long, très long.  
Raconter des années de souffrances ne se faisait pas en quelques minutes et même si cette guerre n'avait duré que 4 ans, cela nous pris plusieurs heures.  
A la fin, nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cherchant du réconfort.  
Mais nous nous sentions indéniablement mieux.  
Alors que je caressais ses cheveux, Arthur a rit légèrement et m'a demandé pourquoi nous n'avions pas fait cela avant. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
Nous nous sommes mis à rire et nous nous sommes réconforter d'une manière un peu plus personnelle.

_Je me ferais une joie de tout te raconter dans les moindres détails mon cher journal mais je crois que je n'ai pas le temps pour cela._

D'autant plus que c'est quelque chose d'impossible à décrire.  
Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'essayerai de mettre sur papier les émotions que je ressens et de décrire le plus précisément possible mes nuits avec Arthur, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Que mes mots sont sans saveurs et qu'ils n'ont aucune valeurs.  
Définitivement, j'ai beau être un expert en amour, il y a des choses que même moi ne peut décrire.  
Enfin je suppose que c'est normal après tout, l'amour est fait pour ressenti et vécu, pas pour être décrit.  
Je pourrais écrire des centaines de livres pornographique à propos de nos nuits mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, peut-être qu'un jour je réussirais à décrire toutes les émotions qui me traversent lorsque je croise ces deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Ou alors lorsque je peux le toucher et lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.

_Peut-être un jour._

En tout cas j'en viens à constater que j'ai complètement oublier ce dont je parler au début de ma journée.  
Il a cet effet sur moi.  
Me faire tout oublier, tout, hormis lui.

Enfin je suppose que cette journée vient à sa fin.  
Je suis vraiment content qu'Arthur soit venu chez moi hier soir (oui j'écris cela le lendemain) et j'espère que ce que nous nous sommes dit hier sera utile.  
Enfin tu le seras sans doute très bientôt mon cher journal, je te raconte tout après tout. Enfin presque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating : **T  
**Personnages :** France évocation de divers personnes  
**Genre :** Humour

**Autres : **Un petit update! Je pense que je peux en faire un là? Désolé si il n'y a pas grand chose mais je l'actualise au fur et à mesure alors c'est soit il arrive plus tard et vous en avez plus, soit il arrive plus tôt mais y'en a moins! XD

* * *

_17 Août 2014_

_Cher Journal,_

Ce matin j'ai admiré la beauté anglaise sous la douche et cette dernière m'a à moitié tué lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de ma présence.  
J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus mais ça en valait la peine !

* * *

_20 Août 2014_

_Cher Journal,_

Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve très étrange... J'ai rêvé que Tonio et Heracklès me déclaraient leur flamme. Toutefois je me rappelle que je n'étais pas intéressé par eux et qu'Arthur était présent dans mes pensées.  
Même en rêve cet anglais ne me quitte pas.  
Je l'aime tant *coeur*

* * *

_4 Septembre 2014_

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui il y avait le Sommet de l'OTAN chez Carwyn et le soir j'ai décidé de faire une petite balade pour me détendre.  
Sauf que... Je me suis complètement perdu dans sa campagne et à part des moutons il n'y avait pas grand monde pour m'aider.  
Heureusement qu'Alfred a inventé le GPS et qu'on peut l'utiliser sur notre téléphone... Et heureusement aussi que j'avais du réseau et de la batterie, je crois que je serais resté perdu dans la campagne un bon moment sinon...

PS : Arthur s'est moqué de moi quand il a apprit cela, j'espère bien pour lui qu'il ne se perdra pas un jour sinon je ne vais pas le rater !

* * *

_26 Octobre 2014_

_Cher Journal,_

Aujourd'hui on a changé d'heure, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on fait cela, je trouve que ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt à notre époque et cela ne fait qu'embrouiller mon cerveau lorsque j'essaye de calculer les décalages horaires. Enfin on dirait que ce n'est pas prêt de changer avant un moment.  
Outre cela, ce nouveau virus « Ebola » m'inquiète un peu, pour le moment mon pays n'est pas touché et mes amis et ma famille non plus mais nous ne savons pas comment lutter contre. J'espère qu'on trouvera vite quelque chose pour le guérir et qu'il ne fera aucun ravages comme un grand nombre de maladies l'on fait durant les siècles précédent...  
Enfin bon, nous n'avons plus vraiment connu de grave épidémie depuis plusieurs siècles, les choses devraient bien aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Oho c'est bientôt Halloween ! Comme d'habitude on se rassemble chez Alfred pour faire une superbe grande fête, je me demande en quoi mon lapin va se déguiser cette année. En tout cas, j'ai le déguisement parfait, je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire *coeur*

Je ne te le dis pas tout de suite car je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise à Arthur si celui-ci décide d'aller te lire. Oui je sais qu'il te lit quand il croit que je suis occupé et que je ne le vois pas. Mais je ne lui en veut pas, je fais la même chose avec le sien après tout *coeur* Par conte je ne crois pas qu'il le sache lui vu toutes les belles choses qu'il écrit sur moi, huhuh ~

* * *

Pour ce qui est du rêve un peu bizarre, c'est moi qui l'ait fait XD J'ai trouvé ça marrant de rêver que j'étais Francis et que Antonio et Herackles me déclare leur flamme alors je l'ai ajouté ici x)

Pour ce qui est de Ebola je sais pas trop si j'aurais dû en parler, ça aurait peut-être été mieux en sachant plus tard que tout danger était écarté mais vu que je lui fait tenir son journal en fonction de l'actualité, je pense que c'était plus logique qu'il en parle.


End file.
